Renji Abari(Jak)
'''Renji Abarai '''is the Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, succeeding Byakuya Kuchiki after the latter's death. When he first graduated from the Shino Academy he was the 5th Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, until he got promoted. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Renji is first seen at the at the emergency meeting Shunsui called which all Captains and Lieutenants must attend, accompanied by his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. When everyone was in position Byakuya asked if this meeting was about the Soul Society's and Central 46's alarms going off, and Shunsui confirmed it, notifying everyone that Central 46 had been killed. When SoiFon stated that all the Hollows were killed, he agreed, claiming that that's the disturbing part about it. Renji notes his disdain for this infultration. Shunsui then orders Byakuya, Renji, and their division to check on Central 46, and Kenpachi Zaraki and his division to patrol the entirety of the Soul Society without sleep. He also exclaims that he's upping the Martial Law to the extent that anyone who's suspicious is to be executed on sight. After his speech Shunsui's confronted by 1st Division messengers, who gives him a message created by Central 46 before they were killed, greatly confusing Shunsui. The messengers explain how Central 46 were able to write this message and that they probably suspected the intruders were coming before they died, and then left when they were dismissed by Shunsui. Afterwards everyone else, including Renji, were also dismissed by Shunsui, Shunsui noting that he's putting his faith and trust in all of his soldiers. Before he could continue Renji and Byakuya broke into the chambers and confronted Shikyo. Renji released his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, but Aizen stood back up again and tried to attack, being stopped by Shikyo. A quick fight scene then commenced, with Shikyo quickly defeating Aizen, severly wounding him, both Renji and Byakuya terrified of Shikyo. Byakuya ordered Renji to take Shikyo while he'll take Aizen. Before they could proceed, however, Shikyo attempted to leave. He once again had to prevent Aizen from attacking him, severely wounding him even further. Afterwards he taunted Renji and Byakuya without even using any words, who were trembling in place. Shikyo asks if they still want to fight, and Renji agrees without thinking, engaging into battle once again. After another short battle, Renji is easily defeated by Shikyo without even breaking a sweat. After Renji was defeated Byakuya attempted to fight Shikyo as well, but Shikyo, with another very short fight, ended up defeating Byakuya, leaving both Renji and Byakuya in a daze at his power. Shikyo then turned away and began to leave, stating that they're not worth his time as well as his contempt for how "weak" that the Soul Society is right now, using a Shunpo to exit before their very eyes. After Shiko left a large group of 1st Division messengers arrived at the site, shocked by what they saw. The leader pryed Renji for what happened and he explained it to them, horrified when they found out that the Hogyoku was stolen and Aizen was defeated, in his transcended form, that easily. Both Renji and Byakuya bowed in shame for loosing to Shikyo but they say that it's alright, because since he was able to defeat Aizen in his transcended form, nobody, especially Kyoraku, would expect them to be able to win in a fight against him. They then ordered them to return to the 1st Division Barracks with them, which they agreed to, leaving the scene of the battle. After awhile Renji, Byakuya, and the 1st division barracks where they have to explain the situation wtih Shikyo, whom they have yet to acquire the name of, and Aizen, to a shocked Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku. Afterwards, while Shunsui finishes his work here, Shunsui orders them to put Aizen's body in the cryogenic state which Yamamoto prepared before his death, and then to call another meeting for him, which he'll arrive at momentarily. Renji is next seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Massive Spiritual Power Keen Intellect Zanjutsu Master Kido Master Hoho Expert Hakuda Practitioner Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Former Powers and Abilities Former Bankai Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:6th Division Category:Lieutenants Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Masters Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Experts Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Practitioners Category:11th Division Category:5th Seat